She Doesn't Know She's Sexy
by Origami.Ninja
Summary: "The visitor at my door was someone I never expected: Hinata Hyuuga. She was drenched, her hair sticking to her clothes and her thin-shaped face. Her knees were drawn together, shaking, and she was hugging herself, her back hunched." Rated M for Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

happy new year everyone ! (:

Now, this fanfic is a new style of mine. It's a one-person narration, but you don't know who the person is. Now, this is where you come in. Imagine your favorite Hinata paring, and just make that person the narrator! Now, I know when you read it, it'll probably won't be like the character you want, but make it like what they're really thinking, deep down. Sorry if it dissapoints you, but this story's been tugging at me, and I just HAD to write it ! Hope You enjoy !

* * *

The heavy rain poured down, giving me chills in my cold empty apartment.

_Damn,_ I thought, _it's fucking freezing._

I hugged myself and rubbed my hands up and down my arms. _Brrrrr. _Multiple knocks were at my door along with the bell ringing. I got up from the couch and opened the door. I was

welcomed with strong wind and some rain splashing on my face. But I didn't care, because the visitor at my door was someone I never expected: Hinata Hyuuga. She was the quiet ninja,

the one that has a passion for fighting, even though she isn't a great fighter at all. She was drenched, her hair sticking to her clothes and her thin-shaped face. Her knees were drawn

together, shaking, and she was hugging herself, her back hunched. She was shivering, as the rain fell on her.

She looked up at me. "H-hello. I-I'm sorry if I w-was interrupting anything, but...uhm..."

I didn't hesitate. I quickly let her in. I gave her a towel and set her down on the couch. I gave her some warm tea to drink down, while I was going through the rooms, picking up my

laundry and throwing away trash. I met back with her in the living room.

"So, uhh, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, thanks again for inviting me in."

"Well, I couldn't let you catch a cold in this strong rain."

She nodded, "Thank you. I promise to leave once the rain stops."

I nodded, and a few minutes passed with no exchanged words. I looked at her, and saw her rubbing her thumbs over the sides of her teacup.

"Uhm, Hinata.."

"Hm?" She looked up, and gave me her attention. '_Wow, her eyes are so... pretty.'_

Her eyes grew a little, and her face turned a slight pink. "E-excuse me?"

I gasped, but interrupted it with my hand over my mouth. _Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"UHM, I-I mean, I think y-you should t-take a bath since you must be really cold. H-Here, i'll go prepare a bath!"

I dashed off to the bathroom, looked at myslef in the mirror, and mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Gosh, are you an idiot? How could you say that out loud in front of her!"

I sank down to the floor. _At least I didn't say anything perverted..._

After mentally hitting myself and the hot steam fills the tiny bathroom, I headed back out to check on her. She said a bath wasn't neccessary, and she didn't want to make any part of my

day a hassle, but I explained to her it was fine, and that the bath is already hot and ready for her. She hesitated before nodding her head, and proceeded with the bath.

I sat there, in the living room, watching TV, till after half an hour later, I jumped up.

"I forgot to give her some extra clothes to change into!"

I grabbed whatever was in my drawer, and opened the door to the washroom, which leads to the bathroom. I saw her clothes on the hamper, and that's when I froze.

_Her... her panties are right here!_

Cute pink lace layed there, in front of me. I gulped, and hundreds of thoughts were scattering in my head. I held her clothes, pinching it together with my index and thumb, and dropped them

in the wash, turning it on. I put the clean clothes on the hamper, and rushed out before she finished her shower. I sat on the couch, in deep thought.

_Okay, just calm down. You're the only one freaking out about this! But then again, it's not often that a girl is in your apartment! GAAAHH, chill! It's just Hinata, she's innocent. She won't pull anything weird. Wait, I should be the one to not pull anything weird! I'll just have her sleep on the pull-out couch, and I'll stay put in my room. Keep calm! Nothing is going to happen-_

"Uhmm..."

I turned, and lost my train of thought of this sight.

Turns out I gave Hinata a small t-shirt of mine, and it stopped mid-thigh. It was thin, so I could slightly see her pink nipples popping from the cold air. Her hair was damp, and hung over

her shoulders and back. Her hands were tugging on the rim of the shirt, trying to pull it down.

"C-can I get some pants?"

Soon, everything black out from my sight.

* * *

Lemon in the next chapter. Be warned !


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long waaait ! I had to re-type it cause it got deleted.

Hope you like !

No bashing, please ! LEMON AT END !

* * *

I woke up, seeing her pretty, porcelain face looking down at me. She gave me a smile, and told me that I passed out, along with getting a bad nosebleed. I sat up and rubbed the ache on

my head.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes.."

I noticed that she was able to find pants in my room, though still a little flushed about the shirt. The rain still poured as we both sat in the akward silence of the living room, trying not to

think about what happened awhile ago.

I awkwardly chuckled, "Uhm, well, it's getting late. We should go to sleep now."

As I got up to leave, she grabbed my shirt. I turned and looked down at her, and she was silent.

"Uh, Hinata?"

She gasped, and let go of my shirt.

"S-sorry!"

She looked back down, embarrassed. _Hmm, maybe she was trying to tell me something...?_

I brushed off whatever she was trying to say and walked into the hallway cabinets for fresh pillows and blankets for her. As I returned back, she whispered thank you, and I smiled

quietly and walked off. Before I could reach my room, she called my name. I turned, "Yes, Hina-"

Small hands cupped my face, and my lips were locked onto hers. I was startled, obviously confused about that was going on. Until it hit me, maybe the whole reason she came here was

to... ?

I knew then that this was my only opportunity, and there was no holding back. I groped her bottom and kissed back, and she gasped. We were tongue kissing each other as we stepped

back into the living room, now laying on the couch. She pulled away for some air, but I kept going. I sucked at her neck and slipped my hand under her shirt. Her skin was so smooth like a

baby, and you can imagine how amazing her breasts felt. She started to breathe loud, and she called my name. I looked at her, the deep blush in her cheeks, the lust in her eyes; did she

want this? I stopped my movement and stared back into her eyes. They were so beautiful, its hard _not_ to get lost in them. I felt heat in my lower region, along with a touch. A sound came

out of my mouth, and she smiled. She dug her hand deeper into my pants, and began stroking my hard-on.

Damn, I got to admit, that girl really knows how to please a man. I don't know how she learned it, but before I knew, I was moaning by the time I came in her mouth. My head was

spinning, it was so hard to think straight. I quickly tore off her clothes and sat her straight on the couch. I go on my knees in front of her, spread out her legs, and began eating her out.

She grabbed onto my head, her fingers laced through my hair. She kept hollering my name over and over.

"Ahh, don't stop!"

She's so cute when she moans. I swirled my tongue around, and she threw her head back, hitting her climax. She tasted soo good; I couldn't get enough of her. I pulled her to the back of

the couch, her breasts hanging over the back rest. She was bending over, and I licked the rest of her juices from there.

I grabbed both her hips, and thrusted my hard-on inside her. She gasped; her hands tighting on the couch.

Hearing her call my name was mind-blowing, making me increase my thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ohhh, y-you're going to f-ast! Ah! Ah!"

Her pleas to slow down we're so sexy, for she was hardly breathing. Just moaning.

She soon started to say she was at her peek, and I was too. I came inside her, saying her name, and she did the same.

We stood there a few more moments before I pulled myself out of her, and she dropped to her knees, panting. I put my boxers back on, and grabbed a blanket from the closet. I picked

her up, and draped the blanket over her as I set her down on the couch beside me. She fell asleep, her face still flushed.

I brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her sleeping forehead.

_She really doesn't know how sexy she is_, I thought to myself.

Who knew such an innocent girl can actually be really sly and sexy?


End file.
